High School Love Stories
by PandaxForever
Summary: All was good for Isabella Swan. She has a perfect life, a wonderful family, awesome best friends, and the perfect boyfriend. Basically a fantasy-like life that every girl wants. A totally relatable story you will love! A lot of fluff, romance, comedy, and dramatic stuff. A/H, OOC, and Cannon Pairings. Read & Review. ON HIATUS, UNDER MAJOR RECONSTUCTION


**Disclaimer: No Twilight characters belong to me, but to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Check My Profile For Pictures!**

_**Bella's Point of View**_

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP

My alarm clock woke me up. I opened one eye; it said that it was, 6:00 am in Forks, Washington, and today was September 13. My Birthday. I slapped my clock to hit the snooze button.

I turned, facing the ceiling and thought aloud. _It's my birthday today I'm finally 18_.

Suddenly, I heard the quiet-but-not-so-quiet footsteps of my little sister and I thought to myself, _I bet she's trying to surprise me_.

"Bella, Wake Up!" My little sister, Renesmee, barged into my room and jumped on top of me.

"Oof! Hey, Nessie. Are you trying to kill me? On my birthday?"

"Oops. Sowwy, Bell-Bell. Pweeaase fowgib me?" She pouts and bats her big brown doe eyes.

"Hmm… I have to think about that Ness", I playfully put a finger on my chin and pursed my lips, and looked like I was thinking. Then suddenly, I flipped us and started to tickle her on her sides. I was careful not to put all of my weight, so I wouldn't crush her.

"N-no! B-Bell-B-ell! I-I'm so-orry. Ha ha," she giggles.

I stopped tickling Nessie when I heard someone clear their throat.

"I see that Renesmee woke you up," my mom said with my dad standing right behind her and both in front of my door with big smiles on their faces.

"Yeah Momma, I woke her up," Renesmee said with a big winning smile.

I rolled my eyes and got off Nessie, then I sat up. She ran to our dad, and he picked her up, so she could whisper something in his ear, he said something back to her, and Renesmee giggled.

"What?" I asked. I was a bit skeptical about what my dad and Renesmee were planning. Every year, for my birthday, they surprise me so extravagantly.

"Nothing," they both said with innocent smiles on their faces.

I looked at them with narrowed eyes, and they walked away ignoring my suspicious look. I looked at my mom questioningly, and she shrugged.

"Come on, Birthday Girl, there's a special breakfast waiting for you downstairs. Susan and I made it," my mom told me, as she walked out of my room and closed the door behind her.

I got out of bed excitedly, and ran–without tripping–to my walk-in closet. I decided what to wear, it was a cute, simple, white, lacey-cropped tank top, with a light gray cover up, and blue denim shorts, paired with my white chucks, and laid it all on my bed before I did my usual morning routine. Brush my teeth, take a shower, then fix my hair & make-up. I put my hair into soft waves. I didn't usually wear any make-up, but today was an exception; I only put on eyeliner, mascara, and my strawberry-vanilla flavored lip balm.

Once I was finished getting ready, I looked into my mirror and thought that I could use some accessories. I got my most precious & favorite necklace. It was a small silver heart shaped locket, and when you open it, there's a picture of my mom and dad on one side and me & my sister on the other. My mother gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday. I also wore a gray beanie. Once I was ready to go, I grabbed my black backpack that had white Polk-a-dots, and headed downstairs.

When I got there, I smelt my favorite breakfast. It was being set down on the dining table, in front of my usual seat.

Crisped bacon, scrambled eggs, a small stack of chocolate chip Eggo waffles & blueberry pancakes, Yoplait original strawberry yogurt, and all natural, and very healthy, strawberry-banana fruit smoothie.

"Ooh! Yum! My favorite! But you guys trying to fatten me up? I need to stay in shape, if I'm gonna stay in the Pep Squad", I said jokingly to my mom and Susan, our housekeeper.

"Oh stop it, Bella. You're absolutely perfect. You don't need to watch your weight. You're already beautiful," Sue told me. She was always so sweet & kind, she was like a second mother to me.

"I know, thank you for this wonderful breakfast. I appreciate it, I bet it will be delicious", I said, and sat down in my chair.

When I was finished eating, my mom started speaking to me, "So Bella I know you said no presents-"

"Mom!" I groaned.

"But! You'll really like this present", my dad said.

"Dad, you too?"

"I know, I know, but your mom kind of talked me into it."

"Mom!" I said, shocked.

"Sorry, Sweetie."

"Fine! So where's my present?" I huffed.

"Outside, Bell-Bell! Outside!" Nessie said excitedly, she took my hand and dragged me towards the front door.

"Cwose eyes, Bell-Bell, and no peeking!" she giggled.

I did what she asked, as she led me outside. Once we got outside she told me to open my eyes, and I did. What I saw made me almost faint.

"Oh, my, **GOD**! IS THIS SERIOUSLY MINE?!" I shrieked.

"Yup, you're welcome Baby girl. Happy Birthday", my dad said from behind me, with my mom by his side.

I ran up to my dad and hugged him, "Thank you so freaking much!"

Once I let go of my dad, and went to hug my mom, "Thank you too, Mom! I love it!"

"Happy Birthday, Sweetheart", she said and hugged me tightly.

"Hey! I helped too!" Nessie said grudgingly. "Hmph!" She crossed her arms, and stomped her foot.

I let go of my mom, and picked up Nessie. I peppered kisses all over her face, and in between kisses, I told her, "Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you, Nessie."

She giggled, "You Wecome, Happy Berfday!"

I looked back at my present; it was a new Lexus GS 350. A new face of Lexus had been applied to its front end, and the GS had a boomeranged frame for the grille that asserts a visual identity in a way no Lexus ever had. It paired well with the Nakamichi-minimalist interior fitted inside, upholstered with lots of leather and LED lighting. A cool workplace that conversely felt very warm and inviting. It ran with a 3.5-liter V-6 that is rated at 306 horsepower. Rear-drive versions had an eight-speed automatic, while all-wheel-drive models carry over the six-speed automatic that's been around since the last generation, though with the addition of shift paddles and eco and sport modes. This even pipe in some of the soundtrack directly into the cabin, in an about-face of more than 20 years' worth of branding and positioning centered on quietness.

'_Now I don't have to always bomb off rides from Alice, or Edward, or Rosalie, etc_.' I mused.

I knew stuff about cars, not a lot, but enough to identify the cool features of a car, because of my cousin-who-is-not-really-a-cousin-to-me-but-more-like-a-brother, Emmett. He taught me a lot of stuff about cars.

I looked back at my dad, he was holding up the keys to my new car. I reached out to grab it, but he took his hand back.

"Hey! I thought you said this is my present!"

"I know, but first, I just want you to know that, I love you. And that you understand, that with this car you can drive where ever you want…", he sighed.

"But?" I pressed. I knew this was too good to be true, I bet they want me to start dropping off or picking up Renesmee to and from school, now that _they_ don't have to.

"_But_, I want you to always come back, to me, to our family, okay? Cause you're still my little girl. And I don't want-"

I cut him off by hugging him and saying, "Of course Dad. I'll always come back. I'll miss you too much if I was to even leave, but I'm 18 now…" I pulled back and stared straight into those dark brown eyes that would always assure me there is no monster in my closet, as a child… "And one day I'll have to leave, for college of course, but today is not that day. We still have time, so don't worry 'bout me, okay?" I assured him with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah", he said half-heartedly as he let me go.

"I will use my car responsibly, if that's what you're thinking", I put out my hand, and he dropped the keys into my hand.

"Oh, I know. You'll be the most responsible one out there on the road", he told me sternly, but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

I walked over to my new car and opened the door. When I got inside, I started my car, and this baby purred to life. I revved the engine before backing out of the driveway and onto the street. Once I was far enough away from my house so that my parents couldn't see me, I sped up to 80mph then to 90mph, I loved speed. It was something I picked up from my boyfriend.

_I'm lucky to be the daughter of the Chief of Police Force in Seattle. Because if any police officer in Forks, or Seattle, Washington caught me speeding, I would get a warning, how awesome is that_. I mused to myself.

Once I got to school, I parked next to a familiar black vehicle. I turned off my car and got my bag from the passenger seat, and before I even opened the door to get out, a certain someone beat me to it.

"Hey baby, I missed you. Nice ride, by the way, and Happy Birthday", my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, the totally hot & gorgeous captain of the varsity football team, said as he wrapped his long muscular arms around my petite waist. He didn't let me respond, he just walked forward until my back hit the side of my car. He leaned down, his lips and nose skimmed up my neck and towards my jaw.

He left a trail of kisses from my jaw to, finally, my lips. My eyes fluttered close as I tippy-toed to wrap my arms around his neck and play with his soft copper-colored hair. He groaned softly. I tilted my head and breathed through my nose, so I could deepen the kiss. I felt his tongue against my lips, begging for entrance. When I parted my lips and granted him access, our tongues moved in synchronization.

His hand hitched my right leg on his hip, and did the same with my other leg. His hands were caressing my legs, from my hip all the way down to my calf, repeating the circulation. It was sending tingles all over my body.

I sucked on his top lip, while he got my bottom lips. "Hmm", he hummed against my lips. I knew he loved my strawberry-vanilla flavored lip balm.

I didn't know how long we've been here, making-out. I was getting a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen reaching my brain, but I didn't want to stop. Edward seemed to make that decision for me; he pulled back and let me down gently.

I gazed into his emerald colored eyes, which showed nothing, but love & adoration. He gazed back, looking deep into my eyes. Sometimes I wonder what I ever did to deserve a perfect guy, like Edward.

"Hey", I was panting quietly.

"Hi", he smirked.

"Umm… What did you …Err… tell me before you, um, attacked me?" It was impossible for me to think, but he did have that effect on me.

He chuckled quietly, "Well, I wouldn't consider it attacking you", he said as he tried to swoop down for a kiss, but I turned my head so he ended up kissing my left cheek instead.

When he pulled away, I turned back to argue, "You did-" but I was cut off by a pair of soft lips.

He pulled back to say, "Agree to Disagree".

"Wow. Nice way to tell a girl to shut up, and end an argument".

"Yeah, but you love it," he smirked.

"Yeah, whatever. So?" I still couldn't remember what he said to me.

"Well, I told you that you had an awesome car, and said Happy Birthday."

"Oh, thanks. My parents got it for me."

"I know, who do you think they asked what kind of car is best for you, and which you would really like? Hmm?"

"Let me guess, you, and Emmett?"

"You guessed correctly."

"Edward-"

"Hey Bella! Happy Birthday!" I was cut off by a familiar pixie-like voice.

I groaned and turned towards the pixie, "Hey Alice, thank you. I hope you didn't get me anything?"

"Of course I didn't not get you something", she rolled her eyes at me, "You should know that I wouldn't listen to you rambling about, 'no buying you presents for your birthday'."

"Alice!" I whined.

"Here's your birthday present from me and Jasper", she ignored me and handed me an elegantly wrapped box.

I sighed, and I stepped away from Edward, to take the present. I didn't open it; I just looked at it, admiring the beautiful wrapping.

"Come on, Bella! Hurry up and open it, already! I promise you, you're going to love it!" she whined, when I looked up at her, she was slightly pouting.

I looked back at the gift, and I felt familiar arms wrap around me from behind. I leaned into Edward's embrace and sighed in content.

"Open it", Edward whispered into my ear.

I sighed and started to un-wrap the box, very, very slowly. I did this to aggravate the little pixie-devil. She groaned in impatience, and irritation. Edward shushed her, then Alice started whimpering quietly.

I finally got the wrapping paper off the box then took the lid off the box. Inside the box was a digital photo frame; it did a little slide show of pictures with me, my closest friends, and my loving family.

"Aw! I love it! Thanks Alice! Thank Jasper, for me, please?" I stepped away from Edward to hug her.

"I will, I told you that you would love it!" she pulled away and rolled her eyes at me, "but anyway, you're welcome. I am glad you love it. I have to go find Jazzy. See you at cheer practice!" She said quickly and walked away.

Edward was suddenly by my side; he took my present, and put it in my car. Then whisked me away towards our lockers; they were next to each other. Once we reached our lockers, I was opening my locker, but Edward was just leaning on his locker, watching me.

When I opened up my locker, I found a small, floral printed box with a pink a bow on top of it. The box was in the middle of my locker. I picked up the box in confusion, wondering how this got into my locker, then I looked up at Edward. Of course, Edward put this here. There was no one else, but him & myself who knew my locker combination. He knew the combination for my locker for emergency purposes only.

"Happy Birthday, Bella. I know you wanted no one giving you presents for your birthday, especially me, but I got you one anyway."

"Edward, I don't want you spending money on me."

"I know, I know, but I didn't spend a dime on this present," he promised.

I sighed. I opened the box, and inside was my iPod touch. "Huh?" I was confused, "why are you giving me my iPod, as my birthday present?"

"I added a lullaby, which I composed for you, to your playlist."

I scrolled through my playlist, and found it. It was titled, _Bella's Lullaby_. I pressed play to listen to the song.

In the beginning, it was him talking. He was telling me happy birthday, and that he loved me, then my lullaby began to play. I was at the brink of crying, when I heard my lullaby play, so I stopped the song halfway because if I heard anymore I would be bawling.

Edward seemed to take my reaction to his present the wrong way. "You don't like it", he said sadly.

"No, I love it! I think it's wonderful and sweet, that you did this for me", I assured him and pecked him on his lips. I put my iPod in the small pocket of my bag.

He smiled a tiny smile, but it wasn't his usual cooked grin. He started to fumble around with something. I glanced down–his hand was in his jean pocket–and looked at his face. Since he was so tall, I had to be on my tippy-toes just to look into his eyes and read his face. And with me standing at 5'3'' and him being one foot taller than me, I didn't get that far.

"Edward…" I said in a suspicious tone. "What's in your pocket?"

"Nothing, now come on, bell's about to ring", he said and grabbed my hand and started to tow me away from our lockers and to our homeroom.

I wouldn't budge, "Not until you tell me what's in that pocket of yours, and besides, we have…" I paused to check the clock on the wall behind him. "Almost 20 minutes before the bell rings."

He sighed in defeat, and stopped us in the middle of the hallway. He looked around, there weren't many people hanging around. Then he slowly took out what was in his pocket.

"Edward…" I gasped in shock.

**So… What do you think? Was it good, not good, or terrible? Please let me know in the reviews.**


End file.
